


Stuck like Glue

by Faiktra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is all based on my head canon that angels and demons imprint which basically means their souls are tied together with someone/something (literal soulmates). I'll probably do a chapter for each ship...<br/>P.s. The Calthazar chapter is in Endverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crobby

   One could not eat ice cream in Hell. It wasn't even for the reasons the average mortal might think either. It wasn't the heat that made ice cream eating impossible. It was the damn stickiness. How was the King of Hell supposed to torture souls when his fingers were sticking together with the remnants of mint chocolate ice cream? So obviously the only answer to this dilemma was to go topside to eat his lovely ice cream. It certainly was not an excuse to spend time with Robert Singer. So what if Crowley ended up at the caustic hunters house. It just so happened he thought that Sioux Falls, South Dakota had the best ice cream in this day and age. 

   Okay so maybe it was possible that Crowley wanted to pop in on the Winchesters surrogate father. But who could blame him? Ever since he had first meet the cranky man, Crowley knew he had imprinted on Bobby. Holding Bobby's soul had only strengthened  his ties to the shimmering being. Every time Crowley stopped in he was sure that he would blurt all this information out and get a shotgun blast of rock salt to the chest. Not that it hurt, but he liked the suit he was wearing today. He wondered if Bobby noticed how nice Crowley always looked for him. And how he grew his beard out again for the hunter...shit he was so screwed. 

  Crowley snapped his fingers and appeared next to Bobby who was laboring over some ancient text in some language long dead at his wooden desk. "You know sweetheart you should really invest in some decent booze if you keep this up." Crowley drawled from behind Bobby's shoulder. The hunter jumped and whirled around to face the demon. "Didn't your momma teach you to knock?" Crowley grinned and leaned closer to the gruff face, noticing how drained Bobby looked. "When's the last time you ate, Singer?" Crowley asked, brow furrowing before he could control his reaction. 

   The hunter snorted and shrugged. "Sometime this week I suppose," he grumbled turning back to the massive book. "What's it to you anyway? Not going soft on me are ya?" Crowley stepped back and smoothed his jacket. 'No. I'm going soft _for_  you..' He thought as he wandered towards the kitchen totally not swaying his hips. God damn he hated how weak the bond made him. The fact that Bobby would never return his affections made the whole matter worse. "Hello? King of Hell? I'm talking to you here you massive idjit." 

   Crowley plastered a sneer to his face before facing the hunter again. "What can I help you with my dear Robert?" The hunter scowled before pushing back from his desk and moving to stand in front of the demon. "I was tryin' to ask ya about imprinting." Crowley's heart would have stopped if he had one. "Where on heaven, earth or hell did you hear such nonsense darling? Really you should get more reliable resources." Crowley replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. He took a step back to get out of the hunters space and went over to the fridge to cover up his fear. 

   "Cas told me. In reference to yourself." 

   "Like that bloody pigeon can talk.. " Crowley growled, yanking open the door and focusing his attention on the food instead of Bobby. Mint chocolate ice cream sat on one of the shelves. He snatched it up and slammed the door. "You haven't answered the question." Bobby said calmly next to him. "Don't know what to tell you Robert. The dickbag with wings was lying to you." He made the mistake of looking at Bobby in the eyes. How was he supposed to keep lying to those damn eyes.

  "Imprinting is a connection of souls that can happen to angels and demons. It is very permanent and if not reciprocated very painful. Angels can generally imprint on more then one person creating what they call a flock. But demons only ever have the one."  He sighed letting the beat up fridge support his weight while he slid to the ground to eat his ice cream. He took a few bites in the following silence and then glanced cautiously back up at Bobby who was grinning at him. "What are you smirking at,Singer?" He grouched.

   Bobby crouched down in front of the demon eating ice cream. "Are you pouting? Cause I don't know why that would be. I happen to like the idea of you only gettin' one soulmate. It means I don't have to share." Crowley sat up, ready to get in Bobby's face and protest when the last sentence registered. 

   "Really?" Bobby's grin got wider and he crowded in closer, enjoying how flustered and out of character the King of Hell was being. "Really, really." Crowley darted forward and kissed the hunter hard on the lips, creating a repeat of their first deal. He wrapped his arms around Bobby's shoulders and sighed happily into his lips. Callused hands scratched through his short hair before Bobby pulled back panting. Crowley leered at Bobby and shuffled his body around to fit himself between Bobby's legs, leaning back against his chest. 

   Fingers continued to comb through his hair as he hummed an off key tune. Crowley dipped a finger into the melting ice cream and stretched his arm to smear the sticky substance on Bobby's nose. The hunter chuckled and swatted his demon on the thigh. "What are you five?" The demon shrugged and snuggled closer. "Hey what did you mean by the 'bloody pigeon can talk' anyway?" Bobby asked as he raised his arm to let the demon nuzzle his face into the hunters stomach. "Oh nothing.. Just don't be expecting any grandchildren."

   "I knew it." 


	2. Team Free Love

  Although there were many things the Winchester brothers disagreed on, the fact that it was Gabriel's fault that they ended up together in bed was not one of them. There was also a lot of alcohol consumed but hey they were celebrating. It's not every day that someone stopped the apocalypse. And besides Cas was such a cute drunk. He got all snugly, handsy and flirty, Sam loved it. No one could really remember much past two in the morning when Gabriel cracked open the good stuff. But Sam didn't really care that much. Because the end result was one of the hottest nights of sex Sam had ever participated in and if it happened to include two angels and his brother all the better.

  He did remember waking up in the morning with a killer headache and a mouthful of feathers. Not that he cared much about this either. Feathers meant angelic hangover cures. He stroked the feathers thrown across his face, still a little surprised he could see them. Not to mention touch them. Sam wondered if it was because they'd had sex, but that didn't seem right. Maybe --"It is too early for that much thinking Samsquatch." Came the happy purr from the sleepy archangel on his chest. Sam glanced down at Gabriel who was staring at him with those eyes that looked like sun-streamed whiskey. "Would you mind moving your wings Gabe I kinda can't breathe." Sam whispered as to not wake Dean. There was rustling from his left before Cas answered, "I apologize Sam, those were mine." And then the soft feathers were lifted off his face. Both angels shifted so their heads were rested on Sam's chest, gazing up at him.

  "Why is it I can see your wings?" He asked, watching as they exchanged a glance. "It is most likely because Gabriel and I have imprinted on you and Dean." Castiel explained bluntly. Sam frowned, trying to understand. "Imprinted? That sounds like something from Twilight." He commented. The angels shared another look before Cas said,"While that is a rather poor example, it is the basic idea."

  "Why is everyone talking at such an early hour?" Dean griped from his mound of blankets. Gabe leaned closer to the older Winchester, nipping his ear before saying, "Does sleepy Deanie Weanie need some more night-night time?" Dean flipped him the bird while grabbing hold of the angels arm and yanking him closer. Sam looked at Cas and rolled his eyes at their brothers and Cas grinned at him. "Perhaps we should go make breakfast?" Dean grunted assent from under Gabe and Cas got up from the bed. "You better go with him Sam-a-lamb. Angel of The Lord he may be but cook he is not." Gabriel intoned as Dean snorted, pushing at Sam to get him out from the covers.

  Sam groaned theatrically before rolling off the bed and heading towards the kitchen to join Cas. He found the angel trying (failing) to fry bacon. Sam shooed the angel away to do a simpler task such as cut fruit. The delicious smells of slightly burnt bacon and pancakes eventually drew the older brothers from their nest of a bed. Sam got Castiel to put his lopsided fruits into a bowl and carry it over to the table. When he placed it down Dean stretched up and kissed him tenderly on the check. "Just in case you didn't get the memo last night." He whispered to the stunned angel still gripping the fruit bowl in surprise.

  Sam's lips curled into a smile, watching Dean interact with the angel he had loved for so long. Gabe looked him with raised eyebrows and eyes that said 'about time.' Sam brought the plate of massive pancakes over to the table and sat down across from Gabe and next to Dean. The archangel started a game of footsie with him under the table and Sam felt oddly safe here with a high school drop out, a pagan god/trickster/archangel and king of the bees. "You alright Sammy?" Dean asked around a mouthful of syrupy pancakes. Sam looked around the table at Gabriel drenching his own stack of pancakes in chocolate syrup, Castiel delicately eating a strawberry and finally back to his brother who looked happier then Sam had seen him in years. "Yeah.. Just you know.. Happy." Sam replied. Dean's eyes softened before he smirked, "Keep your girly emotions to yourself Sammy. Us men here don't use such ridiculous things."

  "Yeah!" Gabe cried, pancake and chocolate flying everywhere, mostly onto Castiel who looked highly offended. "Gabriel that is disgusting." Cas chastised but didn't really looked like he meant it. "Seriously Gabe, shut your whore mouth." Dean chimed in, much to the offense of Gabriel who sucked in a breath and puffed himself up. "That was one time Winchester!!! I can't believe you would even bring that up in front of innocent Samuel here." Gabriel protested and before Sam could blink, Gabe had gotten a spoon full of chocolate syrup and launched the mess at Dean. Except it once again landed on Cas. This time Cas did not make a sound. Dean and Gabe sat in silent terror of the younger angel and both flinched as Cas picked up the box of powdered sugar and walked over behind Gabriel. He proceeded to upend the white powder on his brother as Sam and Dean watched on in horror and appreciation.

  When Gabriel was sufficiently covered in sugar, Castiel leaned down and licked a stripe along Gabe's neck. "Gabriel needs help cleaning himself. We will be in the shower. Feel free to join us after you finish your meal." Cas purred and then with a snap of fingers and a flap of wings they were gone. "Shit," Dean murmured, "How did we get so lucky again?" He looked over at Sam who was still staring at the sugar spilt around Gabe's chair. Sam finally turned his head back to his brother, eyes glowing with lust,"It's all Gabriel's fault. Maybe.. Maybe we should go help Cas clean him." Dean leered at his brother, "Oh Sammy innocent my ass." Both brothers pushed back their chairs and went to join their angels in the shower. 


	3. Cabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Gabe through the years :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for my girl because we are totally Castiel and Gabriel. Thanks boo for the inspiration.

Castiel 7 years;Gabriel 18 years

   Gabriel snickered watching his older brothers trying to teach the littlest angels how to properly flap their wings. The poor things hadn't quite grasped the concepts of foreword motion and continued colliding with each other if they got off the ground at all. Micheal was barking orders while Lucifer gave up and collapsed with laughter. Gabriel smiled when Anna smacked into Joesph, deciding it was an incredibly good thing that angels healed swiftly. He started when a pudgy hand suddenly slid into his. Glancing down he came across electric blue eyes gazing up at him. He felt himself getting lost in the curious, loyal, _gorgeous,_ Grace glowing in those eyes that so closely resembled the clear oceans on the young Earth below. Father, what a beautiful creature you have made. "Gabriel?" The young angel asked, tilting his head and peering up at his brother with those inquisitive eyes. The archangel jerked out of his thoughts which happened to be  waxing poetics about this sweet angel before him and responded, "What can I do for you little one?" The blue eyes flickered away shyly before coming back to stare him down with a blunt confidence that impressed the older angel. "I need assistance with this flying technique. I do not wish to fall behind my peers but I seem to miss the basic concepts of the maneuver" Gabriel blinked before stretching out his wings to their full span, secretly enjoying the way the blue eyes widened. "Castiel right?" A sharp nod, eyes completely focused on the gold and bronze wings behind the archangel. "This works a lot better is you're happy and relaxed." Castiel's brow furrowed with confusion. Gabriel 'hmm'd and swept his gaze over the cloud tops until inspiration struck. "Stay right here. Your wings will do all the work if you let them." With one giant push, Gabriel launched himself into the air, soaring stealthily until he was in a good position. He tucked his wings in and crept up slowly towards Lucifer who was lounging on a cloud. Grinning manically, Gabriel kept out from his cloud cover and shoved Luci who squeaked rather embarrassingly and plummeted from his sky hammock. Glancing back at Castiel Gabriel felt pride swell in his chest as the angel rose off his own cloud with big, steady strokes of his wings while his tiny frame shook with mirth. 

Castiel 15 years; Gabriel 26

If Gabriel had thought Castiel was beautiful before, it only grew more profound as the angel grew up. By the time the younger brother had reached 15 years of age human time, Gabriel knew he had imprinted. Fallen in love. Was completely smitten. Whatever the hell you wanted to call it, Gabriel was. He sighed, leaning back to support his weight on his arms. Thinking about that kid always got him sentimental. And blushing for some reason. Gabriel returned his gaze to the sky when he hear the soft flapping of wings, signaling Castiel touching down next to him. The younger angel folded himself gracefully against his brother on the fluffy cloud, leaning his face into Gabriel's neck. "Father announced he has created something called.. A sunset?" Castiel murmured, lips brushing Gabriel. "Would you care to watch it with me?" Gabriel's heart fluttered as he shakily replied, "Yeah sure if you want me here." praying that the orange and red colors coursing through the sky would hide his blush. Gabriel wrapped an arm loosely around the younger angel, tugging him closer while they watched in awe as the colors of the sky shimmered. He felt Castiel sigh happily and gently ran his fingers through the angels hair. When the stars began to brighten, Castiel sat up and squinted his face up at Gabriel. "What?" The archangel began to question as Castiel leaned in closer. Gabriel felt all of the air get sucked out of his lungs. (Not that he needed that anyway.) There was less then an inch of space between the two angels and Gabriel felt the anticipation building in his gut. "Well Castiel.. It is now or never kiddo." Gabe teased, licking his lips although whether it was for affect or nerves he wasn't sure. And then he had no more time to think because Castiel closed the gap, pressing a soft kiss to Gabriel's lips. Someone made a purring sound as their Grace's tangled together in perfect harmony and Gabriel was almost certain it was him. The archangel pulled away first, not taking his eyes off Castiel for one moment. He opened his mouth to say something that would save how blushy and lovey he had gotten but found himself in sudden free fall. Because Lucifer, the little shit, had deemed this the perfect opportunity for payback. As he floated through the clouds Gabriel listened to Lucifer's cackling and vowed to teach that bitch a lesson. When Gabriel finally managed to get back to their cloud, Castiel was gone. But that was okay because Gabe didn't think he could handle anymore blushing tonight.

Castiel 20 years; Gabriel 31 years

Gabriel was sick and tired of all the fighting. He was sick of watching his siblings shred each other. He was tired of worrying over every little angels welfare, whether he wanted to or not. Having to handle Lucifer's treachery was bad enough, but having to explain to the other angels why their big brother wasn't coming home anymore? That was the angel blade in the gut. It was almost as bad as listening to God's voice getting softer and softer. So yeah he made the decision to leave the hell Heaven had become. He would enter his own little self-protection system and cut off all ties to his life as an archangel. Except there was a problem. A blue-eyed, curious and probably the love of Gabe's existence problem. He raked his hands through his hair, convincing himself that he was making the right choice. Gabriel paced back and forth, worrying a worn down path into the clouds. "Do you mind if I join you brother?" Castiel intoned from where he had been standing, just out of Gabriel's path. The older angel let out a bitter bark of laughter, shaking his head before shrugging, "I guess I could do with a little company." Castiel remained silent as Gabe paced, simply watching and observing like he so loved to do with the humans. Finally Gabriel worked up enough courage to walk to the edge of the clouds. The point of no return in his minds eye. "Gabriel?" For the first time in a long time, Gabe heard hesitation in his brothers voice and it broke his heart. But he had to be strong enough to resist the siren that was his brother. "Don't ask what I'm doing Castiel. I don't need to have this debate with you right now." He felt rather then heard Castiel back away. Gabriel felt his chest tighten with pain at the thought of Castiel without him. "Are you coming back? At least promise me that." The younger angel.. begged. Gabriel swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.  
"I promise." he lied and jumped off the cloud, leaving behind his home and his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Gabe's a little out of character but I figure at this point he hasn't had to build all the sassy walls he has in the show.


	4. Calthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endverse au where Balthazar falls to be with Cas

  Castiel couldn't remember much of Falling. He could recall extreme speeds, wind rushing past his face and the distinct agony of getting his Grace ripped from his chest. But the thing that was the most imprinted in his head was the sudden silence. He could no longer hear his brothers and sisters chattering between his temples. Cas had never missed their bickering so much. Absolute radio silence. For the first time in his long existence he was utterly alone. Cas felt hollow. Empty. Sort of like those black holes that Balthazar loved to jabber on about. 

  Oh that brought a whole new set of pains deep within his chest. Balthazar. His best friend. They had been practically inseparable since their Creation. And Castiel, with his 'infinite' wisdom had only just noticed in the past decade just how smitten he was with his older brother. Typical. It was just his luck that he wouldn't realize he had imprinted on his long-time friend. Father certainly seemed to take pleasure in ruining Castiel's love life. 

  Cas sighed before taking another sip of the scalding coffee, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. He winced at the bitter taste and glanced at Dean, who was pacing restlessly and gesturing wildly about some new, fool-proof plan to kill Sa--Lucifer. The ex-angel hardly recognized the elder Winchester anymore. The guilt over Sam and the apocolypse had eaten away at his humanity. "We'll go in through the southeast corner and--" Dean was explaining when Chuck came flying through the door, thankfully interrupting the 'Gank em' speech. The bearded prophet zeroed in on Castiel and strode quickly in his direction, pushing past a stunned Dean. "There's a sleazy, blond British guy here who says he knows you." Chuck panted out when he finally stood in front of Cas. The ex-angel rose so violently he sent his chair crashing to the ground and took off in the direction of the gate, hope daring to rise in his chest. It couldn't be. There was no way that he.. No that brilliant, sarcastic, beautiful.. Cas rounded the corner and of course it was. "You bastard." He snarled, stalking up to Balthazar. He grabbed the lapels of the shocked man before him and shook hard. "What have you done!?! Tell me you did not do what I think you did." Cas growled at his friend. " _Please_  tell me you did not fall on purpose!" Balthazar coughed awkwardly before lowering his eyes in shame. It was the first time Cas had ever seen him speechless. Castiel clenched his hands, tensing his entire body," You giant bag of dicks.." All at once Cas seemed drained of energy, slumping down with his hands still loosely gripping Balthazar, and leaned his head on his best friends shoulder. Balthazar's arms circled his brothers trembling body, squeezing gently. 

  "You know there is no place you can go that I will not follow,brother. You are my younger brother Cassie, I'm not just gonna let you rot down here all by your lonesome." Balthazar murmured, trailing his hand slowly through the wild mess of dark hair currently snuggled against his shoulder. "And besides, Heaven is so last century! The malicious mud monkeys are where it's at now. What with the apocalypse and all, it seemed the perfect time to invest in some real estate." Balthazar could feel Cas trying incredibly hard to keep a smile off his face as he pressed his nose harder against his older brother.

  Blue eyes flicked up to gaze intensely at him. "That is not funny Balthazar." Castiel dead-panned. The older fallen angel leaned closer, grateful that their vessels had similar heights, until his nose was brushing Cas's. 

  "Your voice tried so hard to sound serious, but those gorgeous blue eyes of yours tell me a different story." Balthazar all but purred, enjoying the way Castiel drew in closer. A sarcastic snort from behind them forced Balthazar to leave Castiel's personal space and glare at the offending human in the background. The blond ex-angel reluctantly extended a hand to the Winchester currently rolling his eyes. "I take it you are the infamous Dean Winchester. It is a privilege to finally meet you.. I think." 

  Cas slapped his brothers arm."Be nice Balthazar. Dean is a friend." The other man 'hmm'd and continued staring down the hunter. Castiel made an exasperated noise before tugging on Balthazar's sleeve to get his attention and sliding his hand down to tangle with his brother's. Dean scowled at the sight. "Get a room you two.. That's making my stomach roll." 

  Balthazar grinned cheekily and turned to Cas while Dean stomped away. "What do you say,kitten? Care to join me for a horizontal mambo?" Castiel tilted his head, blinking slowly at his older brother. "You know.. bump fuzzies.. Jiffy stiffy.. I kinda want to have sex with you Castiel." 

  "I know what intercourse is Balthazar. I just--you want to with me?" The fallen angel asked, ducking his head shyly. A finger lifted his chin back up and the love burning in his brother's eyes struck Castiel to the core. "I imprinted on you from hour one Cassie. Don't look so surprised, kitten. You are absolutely gorgeous. Just one question though. Since when did you swear and call people 'giant bags of dicks? You know what, never mind.. I don't wanna know. Now.. Lead me to your bedroom and let me teach you the carnal pleasures of mortal flesh." Cas shuddered, closing his eyes to bask in his brother's words. 

  Cas was not at the Dean's meeting the next morning. 

 

~~2 weeks later~~

 

 One of the biggest things that Castiel missed the most about Heaven, was the music. He found himself longing for the soft chords and tunes at the most random times, often to his own inconvenience. For some reason unknown to both himself and Balthazar, punk rock was their favorite. There was just something about the guitar that reminded them of home. So when Castiel found a beat up Gibson during a raid he just couldn't resist bringing it back to camp.

   The fallen angel momentarily forgot about the guitar while he caught up with sleep and Balthazar. Until one morning there was the most beautiful sound coming from their porch. Cas rolled out from under their covers and pulled on some sweatpants before wandering outside to find Balthazar expertly strumming the guitars strings. "Baz? Where did you learn to play like that?" Castiel asked, covering a yawn with the back of his hand. He sat down gracefully next to his brother and watched the skillful fingers pluck delicate strings. 

  Balthazar turned his gaze to Castiel and smiled. "Oh you know.. Picked it up from someplace or another. Want me to teach you, kitten?" The younger man's eyes widened, but before he could protest, Balthazar had rearranged them so he was wrapped around Castiel with their hands intertwined on the guitar. "Here, it's not so hard to get the hang of it." Balthazar used his hand to guide Castiel's across the strings in a careful pattern. He tucked his head against his mates shoulder and leaned more solidly against Cas's back. Together they slowly picked out a tune, not noticing Chuck watching them from a safe distance. The prophet propped himself against a wooden beam and observed happily as two of his fallen children finally found joy. 'How was that for ruining your love life Castiel' Chuck thought, grinning as Balthazar kissed Cas on the cheek and both trooped back inside their room to do things no father wanted to know about. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any couples you want me to add comment it and I will see what I can do for you :) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
